


Запертая комната (The Locked Room)

by Merla



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: ALL THE HOLMESES, ALL THE WATSONS, Crossover, Humor, locked room, Все Ватсоны, Все Холмсы, Запертая комната, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Ватсоны всегда спасают своих Шерлоков.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Locked Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157427) by [ShinySherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock). 



 

– Они должны быть здесь, – сказал Джон, первым спускаясь по ступенькам, с пистолетом наготове. Джоан в одной руке держала свою складную дубинку, а в другой фонарик, освещая лестничную площадку. За ней, с револьвером в руке, следовал самый старший, самый спокойный и самый уравновешенный из их компании, тогда как самый бравый взял на себя защиту тыла, вытащив рапиру из трости, служившей ей ножнами.

Ботинки шаркнули по холодному каменному полу и четвёрка резко остановилась.

– Ватсон, всё в порядке? – спросил Джон через плечо.

– Да, – ответило два голоса.

Закатив глаза, Джоан вздохнула.

– Парни. Мы договорились, – она по очереди посветила фонариком на каждого. – Джон, Джоан. Доктор. Ватсон.

Старший улыбнулся и коснулся края шляпы.

– Конечно, мисс Ватсон. Приношу извинения.

Джоан улыбнулась в ответ. Невозможно было сердиться на этого человека – его дружелюбие делало даже эту мрачную задачу намного более лёгкой.

Ватсон в сине-коричневом шарфе вложил клинок  в ножны.

– Всё в порядке, – позвал он и подошёл к Джону. Вместе они изучили дверь.

– Цельный дуб, – сказал Ватсон.

– Думаю, выстрелы не оставят на ней даже вмятины, – сказал Джон.

– Если бы только у нас был какой-нибудь таран, – сказал доктор.

– Или, – произнесла Джоан.

Она вытащила из кармана маленький комплект и, передав фонарик Джону, принялась открывать замок отмычкой.

Джон с восхищением склонил голову, подсвечивая ей.

– Ты женщина многих талантов, – сказал он, бесстыдно флиртуя. – Где ты этому научилась?

– У Шерлока, – прервавшись, она обвела взглядом остальных. – Разве ваши вас такому не учат?

Ватсон фыркнул. Джон переступил с ноги на ногу. Доктор тихо усмехнулся.

Джоан приподняла бровь и вернулась к работе.

Через несколько секунд Ватсон поджал губы, его усы встопорщились.

– С ними всё в порядке, – внезапно объявил он и резко кивнул, по видимости, чтобы успокоить остальных.

Старший похлопал его по спине.

– Разумеется, они в порядке. Холмс всегда найдёт выход из трудного положения.

Джон покачал головой.

– За исключение тех случаев, когда не находит.

– _Предполагается_ , что четыре Холмса могли бы придумать, как выбраться из запертой комнаты, – признала Джоан.

Замок щелкнул, и Джоан посмотрела на остальных, пряча свои инструменты.

– Готовы?

Джон и доктор шагнули вперёд с оружием наготове. Ватсон обнажил клинок, а Джоан присела сбоку и, толкнув, открыла огромную деревянную дверь.

Она качнулась внутрь с жутким скрипом, и четверо Ватсонов ворвались внутрь, готовые к сражению.

Сражение, которому они стали свидетелем, однако, было не тем, что они ожидали.

Преступник лежал связанным на грязном полу подвала, и его глаза были полны не страха, а облегчения.

Прямо над ним стояло четверо мужчин.

Четыре Шерлока.

– Господа, вывод был очевиден с самого начала. Всего лишь нужно было заметить, что пепел был от сигары, производимой в Трихинополи в Индии, – сказал самый величественный из них, со сверкающими глазами и шелковистым голосом, таким же гладким, как и тёмные, зачёсанные назад волосы.

Подняв палец, ему возразил обладатель растрёпанных волос.

– Простите, но это был индийский _lunkah_ , – сказал он, поправив свой шейный платок и резко поднял подбородок.

– Нет, нет, НЕТ! – воскликнул Шерлок с буйными тёмными кудрями. Он размахивал элегантными руками, ходя по комнате. – Это не имеет значения – пепел был в лучшем случае второстепенной уликой! Бога ради, посмотрите на большой палец правой руки этого человека!

Тот, что был одет в жёлтую футболку и коричневый пиджак, опустил голову.

– В самом деле, джентльмены. Мы с Ватсон решили бы это дело в ту же секунду, как преступник открыл рот  – у него характерный акцент, – он перекатился с пяток на носки и поднял взгляд. – Как вы, так называемые детективы, умудряетесь найти выход из собственного дома, выше даже моего разумения, и эта болтовня только подкрепляет мой вывод…

Тем не менее, старший из Холмсов уже отошёл от них, заметив приближение своего Ватсона. Он поприветствовал своего напарника широкой улыбкой и распростёртыми объятиями.

–  Ах! Безупречный расчёт времени, как всегда, мой дорогой Ватсон, – воскликнул он, хлопнув доктора по спине. Оба мужчины расплылись в улыбках, и Холмс взял Ватсона под предложенную ему руку. – Пойдёмте. Давайте поужинаем и обсудим события этого вечера в более приятной обстановке.

– Превосходная идея, Холмс, – ответил доктор, и они оба удалились рука об руку.

Джоан приблизилась к своему Шерлоку с выжидательным взглядом и скрестила руки на груди.

– Ах, Ватсон, я вижу, что ты с пользой применила мои уроки! Я не собирался лишать тебя возможности…

Но когда она подняла открытую ладонь и одарила его взглядом, он замолчал. Она развернулась и зашагала к открытой двери, и её Шерлок последовал за ней.

Определив, что в комнате не было никакой угрозы, Джон поставил свой пистолет на предохранитель и спрятал его за спину, под куртку.

– Что же, – он прочистил горло, – по крайней мере, ты сводил с ума себя, а не меня; приятная перемена, – сказал он с усмешкой. Он присел на корточки возле связанного преступника, но его Шерлок пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой.

– Оставь его. Он идиот. Лестрады с ним разберутся, – сказал Шерлок и поднял воротник своего великолепного пальто. Его полы закрутились вокруг него, когда он вышел. Покачав головой, Джон встал и последовал за своим Шерлоком.

Когда он добрался до подножия лестницы, до него всё ещё доносились повышенные голоса последних Холмса и Ватсона, всё ещё остававшихся в комнате.

– Ой, перестаньте дуться.

– Перестаньте жаловаться.

– Я не _жалуюсь_! Разве я жалуюсь, когда вы оставляете свои мокрые носки на подоконнике? Когда Мэри обнаруживает в своей сумочке для вязания образцы крови?

– Они были _подарком_ …

Джон улыбнулся и начал подниматься по лестнице.

 


End file.
